Different Dimensions
by Poisend Rose
Summary: During a training session hinata's and Sakura's genjutsu collide sending Sakura,hinata,sasuke,naruto,tenten,ino, shikamaru and neji to different dimentions. With the dimentions full of dangers and traps will they be able to make it out alive. Has humor!


**OMG THIS STORY WAS A COMPLETE SPUR OF THE MOMENT THING I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Different dimensions**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura blossoms danced and twirled silently descending to the floor. Three figures stood at a bridge waiting. One with raven hair and onyx eyes stood leaning at the railings. The two others stood talking one with pink hair and emerald eyes the other with pure white eyes and blackish blue hair that reached her shoulders. All the teams were training together since choji is sick, shino and kiba are on a mission and lee well lee is searching with guy for youthfulness.

"Sakura what do you think we're doing for training" Hinata said, she doesn't stutter anymore but is still really shy. Hinata had begun training hard and is now a brilliant genjutsu user.

"I don't know maybe we're just doing another d rank mission" She sighed remembering the time they had to do a d rank mission cleaning a river, and naruto slipped grabbed sakura who grabbed sasuke and they all fell in the river. Sakura had nearly given up on Sasuke and was now concentrating on getting stronger. Though she still isn't as strong as her teammates her genjutsu and chakra control surpasses both of them.

"I hope not" they heard Naruto yell from behind them making them both squeak. Hearing giggling they turned around seeing Ino and Ten-ten giggling at them. Neji and Shikamaru were standing next to them smirking and Sasuke hadn't moved at all. Naruto, who was now rolling in the floor from making them jump, forgot to breath and was now gasping for air. Seeing this Sakura and Hinata joined in laughing.

"What are you laughing at" Kakashi said. All the students looked at him gob smacked.

"OH MY GOD KAKASHI YOU AREN"T LATE" Naruto screamed at him.

"Well I have important news to tell you"

"You know maybe all the things he tells us like he stopped to help an old lady are true" Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded in reply.

"Well anyway Asuma and Kurenai have just been called on an important mission so you just have me." Kakashi said evilly

"You make that sound like a bad thing" Ino asked him

"It is" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Why" Ten-ten asked

"He'll find a way to make us humiliate ourselves" Sakura said.

"Oh" The other teams said.

"So what are we doing today" Shikamaru asked,

"I was thinking of improving your personal fighting talents." He said as the students sighed. "Well off you go"

"Told you" Sakura said to the others as they made their way onto the field. Ten-ten and Neji were training together Ten-ten practicing her weapon throwing while Neji uses his gentle fist **(is that right) **to block them. Ino and Shikamaru were training together practicing their soul possession and shadow possession techniques. Naruto and Sasuke were training together seeing who's stronger Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura and Hinata were not training together they just went into their own corner practicing their genjutsu.

All of them started out fine an occasional scratch here an occasional cut there nothing out of the ordinary. Until Sasuke and Naruto started getting competitive.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Give up Dobe" Sasuke growled as his and Naruto's kunai clashed together.

"You" Naruto snapped back his anger growing.

"I Never give up" Sasuke yelled as they jumped away from each other.

"Neither do I" Naruto smirked triumphantly as he saw Sasuke's eyes narrowing.

"Sharingan" Sasuke yelled as his eyes glazed a ruby colour.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was getting bored and he had left his books at home. He had decided to summon one of his dogs to talk to. The dog was a German Sheppard named Kai.

"How do you think their getting on" Kakashi asked Kai.

"The Hyuga and Ten-ten look like their doing alright same with the Nara and Ino." Kai paused. Kai had a bad habit of always calling the boys by their last name but the girls by their first. "Sakura and Hinata look like their pushing themselves and Uchiha and Uzumaki look like their going to kill each other."

"Do you think they will" Kakashi asked.

"Knowing them probably" Kai replied lying down in the sun.

With Sasuke and Naruto

"I told you to give up" Sasuke roared kicking Naruto into a tree.

"I said no" Naruto screamed running up to Sasuke and imbedding a Kunai in his shoulder. Sasuke growled from the pain and using the back of his fist knocked Naruto away.

"You leave me no choice" Sasuke said in a menacing voice as he begun to chakra in his hand to create Chadori.

"Two can play at that game" Naruto said in an equally menacing voice collecting chakra in his hand to create Rasengan. When both boys had collected enough chakra to create their moves they ran at each other. As the Chadori made impact with the Rasengan an explosion was made sending both boys backwards. Unfortunately Sasuke was headed for Sakura and Naruto was headed for Hinata.

As the boys made impact with the girls the girl's genjutsu headed towards each other. The was a loud bang with many colours shooting around then complete darkness.

**PLEASE REVEIW I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
